Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of forming a hard mask layer and to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device using a hard mask. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming a recess with a high aspect ratio in the fabricating of a semiconductor device.
Due to their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronics industry. Semiconductor devices can be generally classified into memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices capable of performing various functions.
There is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. Although a variety of studies are being conducted to meet such a demand, it is necessary to reduce a process margin (for example, in a photolithography process) and this may lead to several difficulties in fabricating a semiconductor device.